


Cuddles

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddles, Jared Kleinman Is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Evan just really wants to cuddle his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Jared wants to go outside.They might be OOC, but I think that it still fits their characters.





	Cuddles

Evan snuggled closer into his boyfriend's side. It was a cold, rainy day, perfect for a day of staying inside and snuggling. Unfortunately, Jared didn't see it that way. 

"C 'mon, Ev. Let's go to the mall, I wanna walk around. I heard that Hoobymasters got a new shipment of games."

" _ No~ _ , Jare. I want to stay in bed. Stay with me." Evan moaned, tightening his hold on Jared's torso. He was still sleepy.

Jared groaned and pulled Evan off of him, "Come with me. It'll be fun."

"No, Jare," Evan said, becoming more awake with each sentence, "I don' want to go ou'side. You can either cuddle with me here or leave and be by yourself."

Jared huffed, "Fine."

Evan smiled, thinking that meant that Jared would stay and he would get his cuddles. That hope was dashed by Jared's next sentence. 

"I'll see you later, Evan."

Jared sat up and slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of Evan's room, slamming the door.

Evan sat up with his mouth gaping at the door. But after a minute he laid back down, pouting. All he had wanted were cuddles. But now it seemed like Jared was angry at him. 

He frowned and burrowed deeper in the covers. It wasn't as warm as Jared would have been, but it would have to do. 

He grabbed a pillow to cuddle with. He sighed, closing his eyes. He would just have to wait for Jared to return from the mall.

<->

An hour later, Evan woke up to a singing noise. He looked around the room blearily, before seeing his phone. He grabbed it off of the nightstand to read the notifications.    
  
  
**   
**

**Jare** : hey, bby, im coming to ur house l8

**Jare** : im heading over to my friends

**Jare** : were gonna ply the game i bouhht

**Jare** : see u l8r

**Jare** : <3   
  


Evan frowned. Great, now he would have to wait even longer. He sighed and turned over, putting his phone back on the nightstand. 

However, instead of sleeping as he hoped, he started thinking. He felt tears prick his eyes.

Did Jared not like him? Why didn't he come back? Had he been to mean when asking Jared to stay with him?

Questions swirled through his mind. He knew realistically that Jared loved him. He said it quite often, even if it was sometimes just to get a reaction from Evan. But his brain was telling him otherwise. That Jared was mad and annoyed at him. 

He started to over analyze the interactions he had with Jared this morning. He kept thinking back to how Jared slammed the door on his way out. 

He felt some water on his face. He touched his cheeks and when he pulled his hand away, surprised to find that he was crying. 

He shook his head, knowing that he was overreacting. He should just text Jared to get rid of his worries. 

He grabbed the phone from the bedside table. 

**Ev** : Ok, that's fine with me.

**Ev** : When do you think you will be back?

  
  


Evan waited anxiously for Jareds response, but it never came. 

His mind went into overdrive. This confirmed that Jared was angry with him. Oh god, what if Jared broke up with him? Evan didn't want that.

His breathing started to quicken, but he wasn't aware of it yet. However, once he felt his chest tighten, he started to panic even more. Evan instinctively went for his phone to call Jared. 

But as he entered the phone app, he froze. What if by calling he annoyed Jared again. He would seem needy and like an anxious wreck. Jared would break up with him right there and then. 

His breathing began to quicken even more. His hands shook as he dialed his mom's cell phone. 

He waited anxiously for her to pick, which she did after four rings. 

“ _ Hey, Ev, sweetie. Is something wrong? You don't normally call me. Luckily you got me in the middle of my break. _ ”

Evan tried to answer, but he kept choking and tripping over his words. His throat let slip a small whimper.

“ _ Evan? Are you ok? _ ” Heidi’s voice grew more concerned, “ _ Honey, can you breath in for me? In 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Ok, good, now hold it for a second. Now exhale, 1, 2, 3, 4. Good, keep doing that. _ ”

Evan followed her instructions. In the background, he could hear his mom talking to another person.

“ _ Do you want me to keep talking, honey? _ ”

Evan made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“ _ Ok, well today a small little boy came in… _ ” Heidi proceeded to ramble on about her day.

Evan could feel himself start to relax as he listened about a young boy being scared about needles. He continued to do the breathing exercise to help calm down. He stayed in his bed, sitting against the pillows, for a while, just listening to his mom. He had his breathing under control after twenty minutes, with hiccups every other minute.

When he heard his door open, Evan put down his phone and faced his mom.

“Oh, honey,” She crossed the floor and sat next to him on the bed. She gathered him in her arms, petting his hair. “Do you want to talk about it? Or is it still too early?”

Evan shook his head, not trusting himself to talk.

“Ok, ok, that's perfectly fine. Don't worry.” Heidi smoothed out his hair, “Why don't we go downstairs and get water? Or some fruit? Does that sound good?”

Evan nodded.

“Alright, then we need to get up. Stand with me.” She stood up slowly, leading Evan.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Evan sat at the bar, while Heidi searched through the fridge for some watermelon. When she found it, she pulled it out and started to cut it.

“Hey, Evan, how many different types of trees are there?” Heidi asked.

‘Oh, uh, there are around 60,000.”

“How many are in New Jersey?”

“There are only eight native ones, but people bring in different types from around the world.”

“What are those eight types?”

“There are  Hazel Alder, Tulip Tree, Silver Bell, Sweet Birch, Flowering Dogwood, Black Spruce, American Holly, and Red Oak.”

“How many trees are there in New Jersey?”

“We have around 912 million trees.”

Heidi continued to ask Evan questions about trees as she cut up the watermelon. When she finished, she put some on a small square plate and gave it to Evan.

“Here you go. Now, can you tell me what was wrong? What set you off?” She asked, concerned, reaching over and grabbing his hands.

Evan looked down and swallowed, “Well, um…” 

Evan quickly told his mom about the events leading up to his anxiety attack. At the end of it, Heidi squeezed Evan’s hands.

“Oh, honey, I'm positive that Jare isn't mad at you. Why don't you call him? Here I’ll go get your phone. Let me go get it.” Heidi waited for Evan’s go ahead.

At Evan’s nod, Heidi went upstairs to his room. She came back down after a couple of minutes. “Here you go. I'll be in my room. Call. Him. Evan.”

Evan nodded, dejectedly. “I will.” He took the phone from his mom’s hand.

“Good, now, I'm very sorry about this, but I do need to go back to work. Will you be alright?”

At Evan’s nod, she smiled, patted his head and walked out the door with a goodbye.

Evan inhaled a couple of times before picking up his phone. He dialed Jared’s number and waited while it rang. 

“ _ Hey, Ev, _ ” Jared’s voice answered after two rings, “ _ What’s up? Actually, before you answer, one sec. I'm gonna move to a different room, that way these assholes can't overhear our convo. _ ”

Evan swallowed, was Jared ashamed of him? So much so that he wanted to move so his friends wouldn't know of much of a nervous wreck he was? There was a voice in the background and then the muted sound of a door closing.

“ _ Ok, you are good to go, _ ” Jared said, cheerfully.

“Ok, um, I, uh, I-” Evan paused, thinking things, “This was a mistake. I-”

“ _ What was? _ ”

“-Shouldn't have called you.”

“ _ Babe? _ ”

“I should just hang up.”

“ _ Ev. _ ”

“I'm sorry, you should-”

“ _ Evan! _ ”

Evan stopped talking. He was scared that Jared was going to break up with him, “...Yes?”

“ _ Evan, what’s wrong? Why are you so worked up? _ ”

“W-well, I thought that you were angry at me because you slammed the door when you left. And you didn't want to cuddle with me. And then after you got the game, you went to your friends’ house. And then there was no response to my texts. So it seemed like I was annoying you. So then I had a panic attack and my mom came from work. And then I told her the whole thing and she said that everything was fine. But it didn't seem fine because you are mad at me and obviously ashamed of me because you can't even talk to me in the same room as your friends.  _ And all I wanted were cuddles!" _

Evan word-vomited. He was still scared of Jared’s response. Would this make him realize how annoying he was being?

“ _ I'm sorry that my actions made you freak out. I don't find you annoying and I'm not mad at you. The only reason I went to a different room was so I could have some privacy. I still love you and I am not ashamed of you. How about next time something like this happens, you can tell me what I am doing. That way you won't have to panic. _ ” Jared’s voice was soft and comforting.

Evan exhaled shakily, “Ok, I will try. But can you come over now? I still want those cuddles.”

Jared laughed, “ _ Of course I'm coming over. I not leaving my boyfriend alone after he had a panic attack over not having cuddles with me. Do you want me to stay on the phone? _ ”

“Y-yes, please,” Evan whispered.

“ _ Ok, I'm going to say good-bye to my friends and then I will be on my way. _ ”

Evan listened as Jared talked to his friends. He could hear the doors close, both the front and car doors. 

“ _ Alright, give me one moment to hook up my phone, so that I don't talk and drive, _ ” Jared said, odd noises in the background.

“What are you doing? There are a lot of weird noises.”

“ _ I was moving around some trash and papers so that I could find my cupholders, _ ” Jared laughed.

While Jared was driving he kept talking to Evan, about the new game he got and some people he saw at the mall. When he arrived at Evan’s house, Evan went to the front door to wait for him. When Jared stepped through the threshold, Evan jumped on him.

“Woah, I was not expecting that,” Jared chuckled, patting him on the back, “Why don't I close the door and then we can go upstairs?”

Evan nodded but didn't loosen his hold on Jared’s waist.

Jared laughed, “Ev, you have to let go of me.”

Evan shook his head and instead tightened his hold.

“C ‘mon, Ev. I can't leave the door open. And don't you want cuddles? We don't even have to go to the bed, we can just go to the couch.”

“Fine, I'll let you go. But you better go immediately to my room.”

“Good plan, I'll be there. Now go.” Jared said, jokingly pointing to the stairs.

As Evan turned to go upstairs, Jared turned around to close and lock the door. He slipped off his shoes, as well, leaving them at the front and taking off his jacket. Then he headed to Evan’s room.

Inside, it was dark, the curtains drawn and the lamp turned off. The only light came from the small rays that peeked around the curtain. Evan was curled up on his bed, but he perked when Jared entered.

“Hey,” Jared said softly.

“Hey,” Evan replied, just as soft, “Come here. I want to cuddle if that wasn't obvious.”

Jared chuckled at that and followed Evan’s instructions. He climbed in and laid down next to him. Evan curled into his side and placed his head on top of Jared’s chest. Jared started to card through Evan’s hair.

The two boys stayed there, wrapped in blankets, unaware of the rest of the world. They eventually fell asleep. When Heidi came back home and checked on Evan, she smiled at the two forms and let them be.


End file.
